Fusion East
The Fusion East a group of The FusionFall Heroes . FusionFall They first appeared when they united to help defeat Brother Blood. The Fusion East are entrusted with the safety of Steel City, presumably located in the Northeastern part of the United States. Aqualad is the leader of Fusion East . "You already have a leader—you just need to listen to her." Even though they are most known for defending Steel City. The team have 10 * [[Bumblebee|'Bumblebee']](Karen Beecher): 'Bumblebee is one of the "cockiest" characters. She can be a little bossy with her teammates but deeply cares for them. Bumblebee is also extremely intelligent and she tries too hard. She is observant, kind, and very open-minded. Bumblebee made the strongest bond with Aqualad first, but they fight less than she does with Red Arrow. She is cooperative and patient. Bumblebee has a very independent and cocky personality, and a very confident and outgoing attitude. Being very independent, she doesn't like being told what to do, such as when Cyborg tells her what to do. On a more comical note, Bumblebee's pigtails tend to react to her emotions, sometimes going erect when annoyed, and shooting upwards when surprised. Mas y Menos are also shown hiding in the pigtails in an episode, when Control Freak surprises them in the Ops as soon as they arrive. * [[Tempest|'Tempest]](Garth): 'Garth and Kaldur studied sorcery together in the same class at the Conservatory of Sorcery. One day,Poseidon was attacked by Ocean-Master, who defeated Aquaman. With their king down, Garth and Arthur attacked the villain, but were easily defeated. However, their actions gave Aquaman enough time to recover and finally defeat Ocean-Master. * [[Red Arrow|'Red Arrow]](Roy Harper): 'Roy's personality is in sharp contrast to that of his former mentor, Green Arrow. Unlike Green Arrow's lax and friendly disposition, Roy was far more serious and is not at all tolerant of juvenile acts. He was fiery and short-tempered. He also detested being called a sidekick and snapped at anyone who calls him one. * [[Aqualad|'Aqualad]](Kaldur'ahm): 'Aqualad is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft-spoken and clear headed, he has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who were rarely—if ever—as cool-headed as he was. Aqualad always speaks in a formal manner, with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League, even when he disagrees with them. He holds Aquaman in highest regard because he is his king. Despite his calm behavior, Aqualad was still a teenager, and could at times behave rashly and impulsively. This was, of course, what led to the Team's first mission together. Aqualad was (eventually) considered by all his teammates to be the natural choice for team leader. He considered the position to be temporary, and believedRobin would take command once he was ready. Although he had proven to be a natural leader, Aqualad seemed reluctant to take the job, calling it a heavy burden. Still, he accepted the role, and had done rather well for the most part. * [[Más y Menos|'Más y Menos]]: 'The two twins share similar behavior. Both are pretty light-hearted and fun-loving as they are kids. Both see each other as their best friend, and hate to be apart. They barely fight and care for one another, when Mas started to cry when he deduced his brother's fate. They also seem to have similar interests. Both were attracted to Starfire (which is the only time they were seen arguing) and both like Silkie. * [[Killowat|'Killowat]]: 'Because Killowat receives very little screen time, it's hard to tell in detail what his full behavior is. However, we can conclude that Killowat is a very serious individual. He doesn't seem to be one for much talk, including when he's fighting. Killowat prefers to let his opponents know who they're dealing with. He gave Control Freak a moment to surrender instead of going right to beating him senseless. In the Teen Titans Go! comics, his personality is a little more written out. He seems to worry a lot about his friends, and he respects them to no end (especially Raven). Killowat seems to depend on his friends a lot, however, because there are quite a few times where he found himself in danger and needed help. When he had to go home at the end of the issue, Killowat sadly thanked all the Titans for their help. * [[Super Girl|'Super Girl]](Kara In-Ze): 'Kara was the only survivor from Krypton's sister planet, Argo. While exploring the sector of space once occupied by Krypton, Superman discovered a hidden cryogenic facility which had sustained heavy damage. Only one chamber was intact, containing the last survivor of Argo: Kara. Taking the young woman back to Earth, Superman introduced Kara to his adoptive parents. The Kents took her in for three years under the guise of Jonathan Kent's teenaged niece. * [[Day Light|'Day Light]](Mori Day): 'In an alternate universe, Daniel and Shawna conceived a child. During labor Shawna went into a coma. Meanwhile, after Raven and Red Knight had married and but had been kidnapped, the other remaining fusions where set out to find them and the rest but where too late and witnessed Raven's death. Without White's power ring to bring her back to life, and Raven's general power, Utopia was able to overtake the Project, The Justice League, The Fusions, and the World. The Ring removed itself from Shawna and attached to Mori. As she grew up she saw her Father grew into depression from his ill choice. His love for Shawna was redirected and he did everything he could to raise Mori. Mori learned to fight and control her powers. Cyborg and Silverite used a Lexbot in order to retrieve a younger version of the Project. After the victory Shawna, Whisper, and Lace returned with the team to their timeline and the reality was restored. * [[Leap|'Leap]]'''(LeeAnn Vincent): '''Growing up, Leap was spoiled, but never did get the attention she wanted. Once she grew up, she had gotten excited of how she got the ability to help people. For her not getting more experience, she is the most naive of her team. She prefers using Japanese terms for words (ex. sugoi, kawaii, etc.). She is a big fangirl over most things. Leap tends to get clumsy often, which follows her paranoia over her friends. Gallery Lee.jpg Flamebird.png Superconfident.jpg Killowat.jpg MásMenosConSilkie.jpg Aqualad 2016.png Red Arrow 2016.png Garth.png Bumblebee.jpg Category:Teams __FORCETOC__